This application seeks five years of continued support for the base grant (P51 RR00165) for the Yerkes National Primate Research Center of Emory University. The operation of the Yerkes NPRC is guided by the NCRR Program Guidelines for NPRCs (Sixth Edition). The YNPRC, as documented herein, has recorded substantial progress in the present reporting period, and also here presents comprehensive plans for the next five years (5/1/2006 - 4/30/2011). The objectives in this application are aligned to our mission of providing the comprehensive research infrastructure required to conduct a research program largely funded by extramural grants and other funding mechanisms, chiefly from NIH. Continued P51 funding is requested for all or part of the following components to support the Center's scientific mission: Administration, including scientific leadership and overall management, business services, information technology, human resources, and a public affairs;Facilities Management;Research Resources, including veterinary medicine, animal care, colony management, animal records, and behavioral management;as well as service pathology, environmental health and safety and research services to provide comprehensive support to outside investigators;and four Science Service Cores: Endocrinology, Imaging, DNA Microchip Array and Virology. Support is also sought for four scientific divisions: Microbiology and Immunology, Neuroscience, Psychobiology and Sensory-Motor Systems. Additionally, support is requested for five Venture Research projects to allow Center investigators to collect preliminary data and develop improved methodologies in areas likely to lead to subsequent external support. Support is also sought or two resource enhancement grants. Finally, support is requested under Improvement and Modernization to enhance elements of the infrastructure. The Yerkes NPRC's central goal is to conduct a research program focused on scientific problems relevant to human health, and to provide the resource infrastructure and expertise in appropriate scientific and veterinary specialties to support such a program and to enhance the Center's ability to serve as a resource to core investigators and to scientists nationally and internationally, as well as to provide educational and training opportunities.